Young Promises
by Arthur Fernandes
Summary: "Dean me abraçou forte, eu pude sentir o quanto essa decisão o estava machucando, apesar de não entender o motivo. Sempre fomos próximos, mesmo que não tenhamos conversado muito..." Slash, Lemon, Wincest, OOC.


**Young Promises**

Universo paralelo com os personagens do Eric Kripke da série televisiva Supernatural - o que significa que os personagens continuam pertencendo a ele...

**Atenção:** Essa fanfic é um Slash, Lemon, Wincest, OOC, ou seja, haverá relacionamentos românticos homossexuais entre os personagens e ainda se trata de um incesto, também contando que os personagens não necessariamente se portarão como se portariam na trama original, se você não gosta não leia; se você não conhece e está curioso, leia com cuidado; se você curte, divirta-se!

**Notas de Beta Reader**: Nee, nee... Chamo-me Alicia (mas peço que ignorem meu nome e me chamem de Ana, nee?)... Primeira fanfic que eu beto para o Arthur, e eu admito que simplesmente AMEI. Quero ajuda-lo fazendo meu trabalho como Beta por muito tempo, ainda. Eu que agradeço a vocês que estão lendo, e ao Arthur, por este trabalho tão incrível.

Uma boa leitura...

* * *

Estávamos entrando no período do outono, as folhas começavam a se desprender dos galhos formando belos tapetes que clamavam para que eu me deliciasse entre sua extensão, o cheiro era delicioso em minha opinião, adorava o aroma das folhas secas e da terra molhada, que por sinal era forte e isso me enchia de alegria. Nessa época costumava ter chuvas corriqueiras onde eu morava, com pequenas gotas cristalinas que mais me pareciam lágrimas de tão sublimes.

Eu beirava aos 15 anos e feliz, pois meu corpo se desenvolvera e agora eu já podia comprovar os resultados do treino de futebol americano da escola, na verdade a escola para mim não era de um todo importante, boa parte dos assuntos que eram retratados na sala de aula eu adiantara estudando em casa, então ia apenas pela presença e para não perder os trabalhos que eram passados em classe, por muitas vezes os professores quiseram me passar de ano, mas eu não estava preparado, ainda precisava de todos aqueles que me rodeavam, dos meus amigos de infância e de um sentimento que eu ainda não sabia descrever.

Meu irmão, diferente de mim, não se importava com seu futuro, na verdade ele resolveu seguir os passos do nosso pai e sair pela estrada seguindo seres desconhecidos, eu entendo seu desejo, apesar de me preocupar com o que será dele. De alguma forma meu peito aperta quando falo nele, eu sinto que eu deveria intervir e trazê-lo para escola comigo, mas ele não se importava, sua sede por conhecimento do além era maior do que minha força de leva-lo a entender a importância que os estudos tinham.

Na verdade, realmente não tinha como eu dar exemplo para meu irmão enquanto eu ainda estava na casa dos quinze anos, ele já estava nos seus dezenove anos, cabeça formada e muitas vezes inconsequente, confesso que senti uma dor no meu peito quando ele começou a aparecer em casa cheirando a bebidas alcoólicas, falando em sexo e outras besteiras, meu peito doía, mas por certo era por não gostar de ver ele assim, se degradando ainda mais.

Não éramos parecidos fisicamente, eu "Sam" tenho o cabelo castanho com o corte chanel acima das sobrancelhas, meus olhos também castanhos contrastam com a cor da minha pele branca, meu nariz é afilado assim como as linhas do meu rosto. Dean era diferente. Seus olhos eram claros, mas pareciam águas cristalinas, seu cabelo loiro se encaixava perfeitamente com sua pele bronzeada e com suas linhas faciais mais marcadas, sua boca era rosada e seu nariz afilado assim como o meu, seu corpo era rodeado por músculos devido ao seu treinamento puxado, além de que ele também era mais alto medindo seus 1,85m conflitando com os meus 1,70m, entretanto eu tinha certeza de que ainda iria crescer e me tornar mais alto do que ele, afinal eu estava em meus plenos quinze anos.

Na verdade eu não sabia o porquê de passar a prestar tanta atenção em Dean e também não sabia de onde todo esse interesse vinha, desde o dia em que o vi em estado deplorável, mais uma vez tomado pelo álcool, tendo que ser carregado por mim até o seu quarto, que ele não sai da minha cabeça, podia sentir seus músculos definidos por debaixo da camisa assim como suas lágrimas que molhavam o meu pescoço, não sei o que ele murmurava, suas palavras eram inaudíveis, contudo aquele momento jamais saiu da minha cabeça, pura preocupação entre irmãos, sim eu me preocupava muito com ele e com seu problema com as bebidas.

**XXX  
**

Era tarde da noite, e mais uma vez nada de Dean. Ele se atrasara para a reunião com nosso pai e quando tentamos encontra-lo pelo celular, mais uma vez este tocou até cair na caixa de mensagem. Saber que nem ao menos as reuniões de família eram importantes me machucava, ainda mais sabendo que eu era o assunto principal da noite, nosso pai queria que eu desistisse dos meus estudos e do meu futuro para seguir o seu caminho, buscar pelos seres que um dia mataram a nossa mãe. Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, não haveria nada que eu poderia fazer, não era esse o futuro que eu queria para mim, eu sonhava em constituir uma família, chegar em casa tarde da noite, beijar o amor da minha vida e poder enfim dormir ao seu lado. Eu sei, sonho de adolescente, contudo esse era o meu sonho.

- Sem mais, Sam. Você já está com quinze anos, já está mais do que na hora de crescer e fazer parte dos assuntos dessa família. Seus estudos podem esperar, mas os treinos não. Você tem que arcar com sua responsabilidade – Disse John impassível e demonstrando toda a falta de interesse possível em meus sonhos e no meu desejo de poder seguir o meu próprio caminho.

- Pai... Vou falar pela última vez. Minhas notas são ótimas e se eu continuar com esse rendimento, entrarei nas melhores faculdades do país. Esse é o meu sonho, assim como o seu e o de Dean é matar o demônio que matou a nossa mãe, não vou dizer que eu não queira fazer o mesmo, mas violência gera violência, não vou continuar nesse ciclo de sangue derramado, eu quero ter minha própria vida. – Tentei permanecer firme, mesmo sabendo que teria que enfrentar sua ira, ele não era alguém que aceitaria minha decisão assim tão fácil.

- Mil desculpas Sam, mas a partir de agora não é questão de escolha. Se você quiser ficar aqui vai precisar seguir as nossas regras – Falou ele o mais frio possível, pude sentir o nojo em sua voz e isso me afetou profundamente, podia sentir a mágoa se formando em meu peito e as lágrimas forçando para aparecerem, não pude fazer outra coisa a não ser me levantar o mais rápido o possível e correr até o meu quarto, fechei a porta com toda força que eu pude externar e desabei em lágrimas.

"Inferno!" - Eu não podia aceitar esse futuro, não fazia parte do meu ser ter que lidar com toda essa responsabilidade e com todo esse fardo.

Caminhei até a cama me deitei, afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro, plantando ali as minhas lágrimas. Eu me sentia imaturo por estar chorando feito uma criança, porém era difícil controlar. Meu peito doía, me faltava ar, além de que a tontura se apossara do meu corpo. As próximas horas se sucederam da mesma maneira, até que eu me decidi, já que ele indagou que eu não poderia permanecer ali sem que eu acatasse seus desejos, então eu não permaneceria ali, encontraria onde morar, nem que eu precisasse procurar por algum alojamento de estudantes, contudo não iria aceitar sua decisão a respeito da minha vida. Ainda tinha comigo o dinheiro da herança da minha mãe e com certeza faria bom proveito desse fato.

Terminei de arrumar as malas eram exatamente 3 horas da madrugada, e nada de Dean. Queria poder me despedir, mas já estava na hora e não podia continuar assim, então sai do meu quarto carregando minha mala, andei lentamente pela sala evitando quaisquer barulhos, entretanto quando chego à porta, Dean passou a batê-la. Saber que ele provavelmente estaria bêbado me confortou ainda mais, sabendo que eu poderia me despedir, provavelmente ele não me deixaria partir caso estivesse sóbrio, mas para o meu engano, no dia em que eu mais preciso que ele perca o controle ele volta consciente.

- Sam, o que você faz com essa mala nas mãos? – Perguntou ele com seu semblante aparentemente confuso, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e com a sua respiração mais pesada do que o normal.

- Dean, estou indo embora de casa. Você é meu irmão e eu sei que você vai me entender, eu nunca quis ser um caçador e agora nosso pai me colocou contra a parede, ele me disse que ou eu me tornava um caçador ou eu saia de casa, então tomei minha decisão. Não quero esse futuro para mim, eu sonho em um dia poder ter uma vida calma e tranquila, sem medo de viver ou de morrer. – Argumentei lutando para não derramar mais lágrimas, já havia feito isso antes e estava mais do que estampado em minha face que de fato eu havia chorado.

- Sam, você não acha que está sendo precipitado? Podemos conversar juntos com o nosso pai, e quem sabe argumentando melhor ele não entende que não é esse o seu desejo e deixa dessa história de que você tem necessariamente que se tornar um caçador junto com a gente? – Falou ele demonstrando-se terrivelmente abalado com o que escutara, e isso doeu de uma forma inexplicável. Não sabia que o amor entre dois irmãos poderia alcançar essa proporção.

- Não, eu falei tudo que eu podia, lhe contei sobre os meus sonhos, falei que eu sou novo demais apesar de maduro, afinal eu ainda tenho 15 anos, mas de nada adiantou, tudo que se passava em sua cabeça era que estava na hora de "eu" fazer parte dos negócios da família. No final, de que adianta, Dean, no momento em que eu mais precisei você não estava aqui, agora não é mais a hora de se lamentar. Eu preciso partir antes que eu seja forçado a seguir por esse caminho. – Falei tentando afastar a dor e indo em direção à rua para poder enfim seguir meu caminho, mas fui puxado pelos braços e posto frente ao seu rosto.

- Sam, por favor, não faz isso comigo. Eu preciso de você, eu sei que eu não sou um irmão presente e que ultimamente eu só tenho feito bobagens, mas é que eu não sei como lidar com tudo o que está acontecendo. Lidar com tudo o que eu estou sentindo. Meu peito está, literalmente, dilacerado com tudo. – Falou ele visivelmente perturbado, podia sentir a dor em seu tom de voz e em seu semblante.

- Dean, eu não posso. O que eu vou fazer? Nosso pai nunca vai aceitar minha decisão. Eu preciso ser forte e seguir o meu próprio caminho. – Falei mais uma vez firme, tentando não demonstrar minhas fraquezas e a confusão que jazia em minha mente.

Dean me abraçou forte, eu pude sentir o quanto essa decisão o estava machucando, apesar de não entender o motivo. Sempre fomos próximos, mesmo que não tenhamos conversado muito. Na maioria das vezes só assistíamos à televisão juntos, ou eu assistia o seu treino para se tornar um caçador, mas eu não imaginava que esse elo poderia se tornar tão forte ao ponto de deixa-lo nesse estado.

- Sam, eu preciso te contar uma coisa antes de você ir. Todas as besteiras que eu andei fazendo era porque eu não sabia como te contar como eu me sentia, eu evitei permanecer muito tempo ao seu lado, porque eu me sentia bobo, prestava atenção em cada detalhe, em cada novo pelo que nascia no seu rosto, em cada sorriso seu e em cada momento de desânimo. Eu sei que eu te adoro muito, mas eu preciso fazer isso mesmo que você me odeie pelo resto da minha vida. – Falou com sua voz trêmula e visivelmente destruída.

Depois de sua exclamação, me beijou. De começo me assustei e até mesmo o empurrei, entretanto, ele insistiu e mais uma vez plantou seus lábios nos meus e eu não resisti. Meu corpo cedeu assim como meus lábios. Eu estava em seus braços como um fantoche, minha boca correspondia ao seu beijo doce, que parecia se encaixar perfeitamente com o meu, de alguma forma sentia meu estômago pestanejar, como se fossem borboletas que lá eram plantadas, não sabia explicar, jamais me sentira assim.

Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, contudo quando senti que elas estavam em cima dos meus glúteos a vergonha falou mais alto.

- Dean, o que você está fazendo? – Falei ofegando e visivelmente envergonhado, já que eu podia sentir minhas bochechas queimarem e meu pelos se ouriçarem.

- Eu não sei, Sam. Eu perdi o controle, me desculpe – Falou ele dentre as falhas em sua voz e tentou partir para o quarto, mas por algum motivo eu não consegui deixa-lo ir.

- Eu entendo o que você está sentindo, e é por isso que eu vou te dar um presente antes de partir. - Fechei a porta e deixei a mala na sala, seguindo assim juntos para o quarto. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, muito menos o que eu estava sentindo, mas aquilo precisava ser feito para que nós entendêssemos como nos sentíamos em relação um ao outro.

Quando entramos no quarto, fechei a porta atrás de mim e me despi completamente. Era a primeira vez que ele via meu corpo completamente nu, e pude ver o brilho em seus olhos. Não sabia se era emoção ou excitação, já que nem mesmo eu tinha controle sobre minhas emoções neste momento. Depois de mim, ele repetiu o meu ato se despindo. Pude ver seus músculos que tanto me causavam admiração, sua pele bronzeada e seu peito completamente desnudo. Não consegui controlar os meus impulsos e o puxei para mais um beijo, dessa vez mais regado de luxúria do que de carinho, as mãos agora eram mais curiosas, ambos começamos explorando os glúteos um do outro quase como um desejo cravado no fundo das nossas almas.

Pude sentir o quão rígido seu corpo era, fruto do seu treinamento incansável, e foi inevitável suspirar diante de todo prazer. Ele sorriu, acho que entendeu perfeitamente como eu estava me sentindo, e foi esse o convite para o próximo passo. Pude sentir seu olhar carinhoso e pesaroso ao mesmo tempo no momento em que senti suas mãos tomando conta do meu membro enrijecido, e que apesar da minha idade não ficava muito atrás no quesito tamanho, modéstia a parte. Atendi seu pedido inconsciente com um sorriso e do mesmo modo que suas mãos me acariciavam, as minhas o acariciavam, trocávamos carícias, nos masturbávamos, até o ponto em que estávamos prestes a explodir, então assim paramos e voltamos a nos beijar. Um beijo mais carinhoso, mais gentil, lento e romântico, pela primeira vez eu pude sentir que nos completávamos, isso me deixou transbordando de alegria. Queria pular as etapas e seguir para o próximo passo, apesar de não saber o que fazer, pois essa era na verdade minha primeira impressão para com o sexo. Percebi que ele sentiu que eu estava completamente perdido sobre o que fazer a seguir, então ele tomou o segundo passo.

- Pode confiar em mim, vou te tratar com todo carinho do mundo... Eu te quero muito, Sam – Falo Dean sussurrando eu meu ouvido e me deixando arrepiado do pé a cabeça. Não consegui responder, apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Ele passou a plantar beijos em meu pescoço e a contornar minha clavícula com a língua, formando pequenos caminhos molhados por sua saliva e que ele mesmo fez questão de enxugar com seus beijos. Eu mal consegui controlar minhas ações, acariciava suas costas, brincava de esconde-esconde com os fios do seu cabelo e gemia diante de toda aquela sensação de êxtase. Ele contornou a auréola do meu peito, me fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto, nunca tinha sentido algo tão prazeroso em minha vida e sabia que o prazer a partir dali só iria aumentar, pois o caminho que ele fazia se dirigia exatamente para onde suas mãos estiveram antes de chegar àquela atual situação.

Seus lábios passaram agora pelo meu abdome, trabalhando lá até mais do que nas outras áreas, denunciando assim que o próximo passo seria mais ousado. E foi. Ele passou a língua lentamente pela minha virilha, e depois por todo o meu membro, até que eu pude sentir que sua boca o tomara por completo, aquela sensação era deliciosa, despudorada, eu não conseguia definir ou achar uma explicação lógica eu apenas me deixei sentir e gemer, porque a essa altura meus gemidos se tornavam cada vez mais altos e mais difíceis de controlar. Eu sabia que nosso pai estava dormindo e que poderia acordar, mas naquela hora nada importava, e meu corpo não obedecia à razão.

Suspirei a cada nova sensação, me contorcia despudoradamente, era um efeito maravilhosamente descontrolável e eu senti que estava prestes a explodir. Então o puxei para mais um beijo, dessa vez o seu gosto doce tinha sido tomado pelo gosto do sexo. O desejo tomou conta de mim, eu já não podia simplesmente negar o que eu estava sentindo, meu corpo tremia só pela sensação do seu toque.

- Dean, eu te quero, eu quero você para mim. – Murmurei em seu ouvido, eu precisava do seu corpo colado no meu o mais rápido o possível, meu corpo clamava por isso de alguma forma inexplicável.

Dean atendeu meu pedido beijando lentamente minha nuca, me causando arrepios e pequenos risos, continuando lentamente o percurso. Já se encontrava rente as minhas costas, beijando carinhosamente as mesmas enquanto acariciava meu peitoral, e ia descendo de acordo com a intensidade das minhas suplicas inconscientes. Quando dei por mim ele já estava degustando a sabor das minhas nádegas, como se buscasse umedecer todo o local, me incitando e me fazendo desejar, enquanto que ainda por impulso eu me masturbava. Já não aguentando de tanto prazer pedi ao Dean com todas as minhas forças restantes.

- Dean, eu quero que você faça parte do meu corpo.

Ele atendeu meu pedido. De inicio, me penetrou com os dedos, me incitando e como se me preparasse para o que estava por vir. Depois mais uma vez, me lubrificou com sua saliva, me deixando em um estado de delírio constante e de preparação para por fim ser seu. Então percebendo o movimento dos meus quadris ele posicionou-se me abraçando por trás.

- Sam, eu não sei se você sabe, mas provavelmente vai doer um pouco. Se você não quiser, podemos parar por aqui – Pude sentir o tom de preocupação em sua voz, me deixando mais feliz do que eu poderia estar no momento. Eu sabia que doeria, mas não esperava que ele fosse se preocupar com a dor que eu sentiria, era impossível que aquele momento pudesse ser mais perfeito, descartando as circunstâncias.

- Não, Dean. Eu quero você... Quero você por completo, não se preocupe. Eu vou estar aqui na dor e na alegria – Falei mais emocionado que o normal, pois eu sabia o que aquela frase significava.

Então, atendendo ao meu pedido, ele se prontificou a me penetrar tão lentamente quanto possível. Não posso negar que a dor era desconcertante, mas permaneci forte, não queria que Dean hesitasse, ele seria meu a qualquer custo e eu faria tudo para poder tê-lo. Por fim, seu membro já tomava conta do meu corpo, contudo, antes de se movimentar, meu irmão me abraçou com força e murmurou em meu ouvido "Sam, eu te amo." não pude conter as lágrimas de felicidade e de tristeza acima de tudo,

Então ele passou a se movimentar lentamente, seus lábios tomavam conta do meu pescoço, sorvendo todas as gotas de suor que brotavam da minha pele, mas antes de tudo eu tinha que ser sincero comigo e com ele. Por isso, entre gemidos, proferi a mesma frase que me foi dita e que agora estava marcada como uma tatuagem em meu coração, "Dean, eu te amo". Pude sentir as mesmas lágrimas que me foram impostas escorrerem por seu rosto que ainda permanecia colado ao meu pescoço.

Os movimentos passaram a se tornar mais acelerados, e com o passar dos minutos se tornou frenético, assim como a velocidade de sua mão que agora me incitava, tocava o meu membro como nenhum antes havia tocado. Sabia o que aquilo significava considerando que eu estava no mesmo estado. Por fim, juntos, entramos em estado de êxtase, enquanto ele me preenchia com seu líquido vital eu sujava suas mãos com o mesmo, ambos nos amando ali, naquele quarto em que passamos a vida toda juntos.

Ele bebeu do líquido que ficou em sua mão e me beijou, me fazendo mais uma vez sentir o gosto do sexo, o gosto do nosso amor. Eu estava feliz, mas sabia que estava na hora de partir, mesmo o amando tanto, estava na hora e a qualquer momento nosso pai poderia acordar.

- Dean, eu te amo muito e eu prometo que assim que terminar meus estudos eu volto para podermos ficarmos juntos. Eu não posso ceder aos desejos do nosso pai, eu tenho apenas quinze anos e ele quer que eu simplesmente largue os meus estudos. – Falei por entre falhas que foram impostas a minha voz, eu tentava permanecer forte mesmo sabendo que agora seria impossível bancar o durão.

- Sam, eu te entendo, eu só quero que você me prometa uma coisa... Você promete que vai voltar para mim? – Falou ele deixando escapar algumas lágrimas e alguns soluços, me fazendo entrar no mesmo estado de choro por falta de forças.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar, Dean. Você é meu, entendeu? Só meu! – Exclamei fortemente olhando fixamente em seus olhos e consequentemente nas profundezas de sua alma. Estávamos agora ambos chorando abraçados. Dois amantes que por ironia do destino descobriram o amor e já teriam de se separar.

- Quero te pedir um último favor, deixa eu te vestir? Eu queria poder guardar essa lembrança, como a de todos os outros dias que eu te troquei quando éramos pequenos e nosso pai havia saído em caçada. – Falou ele olhando com seus olhos ainda transbordando em lágrimas, não poderia jamais negar o seu pedido.

Dean me vestiu peça por peça, primeiro a cueca que foi colocada tão lentamente que eu podia sentir o peso de suas mãos pesarosas, depois a calça, a camisa de botão que ele fez questão de abotoar um por um, e por último meus tênis, eu não podia acreditar que ele estava ali dando um nó como quando eu era criança. Não pude me conter e o levantei e o abracei forte, mais uma vez tentando gravar em minha memória cada pequeno momento em que estávamos juntos naquela noite. Contudo a hora tão esperada havia chegado. Abri a porta do quarto e lentamente nos encaminhamos em direção à porta de entrada da casa. Nos abraçamos mais uma vez e plantamos o nosso beijo de despedida, fizemos nossas últimas juras e nos despedimos, por fim fui embora deixando para trás o amor prometido, jurando a mim mesmo que um dia iria voltar.

**Fim**


End file.
